voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Keith (Legendary Defender)
Keith is the current Paladin of the Red Lion of Voltron. A man of few words and dry wit, Keith is a loner and rebel by nature, which resulted in his expulsion from the Galaxy Garrison. Fiction Voltron: Legendary Defender (TV series) Personality Keith is hotheaded and temperamental, much like his lion, which makes it hard for many to work with him. An orphan, Keith has seldom had the chance to form attachments to others and was quick to forget his classmate upon expulsion. He spent most of his time living alone in a house out in the desert, searching for meaning in his existence, and exploring a nearby range of mountains. Keith is a man of action who hates running from a fight, although sometimes his bravery causes him to get in situations that are way over his head. He also has a somewhat antagonistic relationship/rivalry with Lance, which causes the most friction on the team. Keith is confident, but sometimes forgets that patience is necessary in his line of duty. He is also extremely perceptive, as he was aware of Pidge's identity as a girl despite her efforts to disguise her gender. Keith has an unstable and hotheaded personality that makes him never back down from a fight. This was best seen during his battle with Zarkon who was using the Black Bayard to push Keith and Red past their limits. His fiery personality makes him forget crucial details during some of his missions, such as the Balmera being a living creature and needing reminding of this by Lance. Keith can also be reckless with his Lion's capabilities, such as the plasma blaster that Keith and Red use to melt through a Galra installation on the Balmera, and Hunk and Lance had to rectify this almost fatal misstep in judgment. Keith is also quick-witted, making casual remarks and observations much to Lance's chagrin. Despite his tendency to jump into battle, Keith can be quite calm and cautious at times, and he immediately distrusted the local Arusians, taking a while to warm up to the friendly aliens. Keith is also just as goofy and free spirited as the rest of his team, it just takes time for the somewhat stoic Paladin to show this. One example being when he spat out a mouthful of nunvule, an Altean drink (that Lance described as tasting like hotdog water and feet) into Hunk's face only for the Yellow Paladin to turn around with food in his eyes, making Keith let loose and laugh like everyone else. Keith even comically prodded Lance after he vomited from the foul-tasting beverage until the Blue Paladin collapsed on the ground. He has also shown his fun-loving side during the infamous food fight during training, plowing plates of food goo into Allura and Coran's faces and laughing like a wild man. Despite his rivalry with Lance, Keith and he actually make a good team, and their complimentary skills and abilities make them an unstoppable duo both in their Lions and in close combat with Keith's masterful swordsmanship matching surprisingly well with Lance's precise and deadly marksmanship. He also had a poor opinion of Lance's piloting skills, losing his cool completely and crying out in shock and fear during Lance's first run in the Blue Lion, "YOU ARE. THE WORST. PILOT. EVER!" Keith seemingly embodies the Red Lion's elemental affiliation of Fire in his hotheaded personality, fierce instincts in battle, and often incendiary humor and remarks. But like fire, Keith's impulsive and explosive tendencies can be harnessed as a valuable tool and weapon to ensure the survival and victory of his friends and innocents. Abilities A skilled martial artist, Keith is extremely capable on the battlefield as his Bayard takes the form of a double-edged sword that can slice through solid steel with ease. He is dedicated to maintaining his skills and spends his free time on the ship honing his combat skills. After Shiro, Keith is easily the best hand-to-hand combatant on the team. His combat skills allowed him to knock three Garrison military doctors out cold with minimal effort and incredible speed. Keith is also physically the fastest of the team, making his way across the battlefield like a blazing meteorite. Keith is still learning, but he is an impressive and dangerous swordsman who should not be underestimated. Keith is also surprisingly strong despite his lean frame and his tendency to stress speed over strength in a fight. Keith is a prodigy pilot who relies more on instinct and natural talent than on learned skill alone. He is the only Paladin capable of handling the Red Lion due to their shared ferocious and rebellious natures. Unlike the others, Keith had to earn his Lion's respect by fighting to protect it at all costs, thus impressing Red. He's a high speed combat specialist who fights at his maximum at all times. Keith's berserker rage allows him to bypass his normal limits and take opponents like the Quintessence-enhanced Zarkon on even footing, but does leave him in a state of mind that prevents him from making sound decisions, and in such a state his facial expressions become manic and feral and he ignores all advice and logic, leaving him open to attack. Notes * Unlike the past versions of Keith this version does not pilot the Black Lion but the Red Lion and he is not the leader of the Voltron Lion Force. Gallery Official stats - Keith.png|Official stats. Keith casual.png|Keith's casual outfit. Keith.png|Shock at finding just who has returned to Earth. Shiro and keith.png Keith5.png 49. What Keith's been working on.png|What have you been working on? Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge & Hunk.jpg Team Voltron in Cave.jpg Team Voltron in Blue Lion.png Team Voltron (V.L.D.).png Vlcsnap-2016-06-14-01h46m51s236.png|Keith Struggling to stay calm while enduring Lance's crazed piloting Team Voltron in Space.jpg 73. Keith's bayard - sword.png|Keith's bayard manifests as a sword. 73. Keith's bayard sword plus arm shield.png|Keith's bayard sword plus the arm shield built into his armor. 193. Keith pilots Red for the first time.png|"Good kitty." Team Voltron - LD.png 65. Pidge and Keith give Allura the stink eye.png|You shouldn't have thrown that food goo, Princess. Keith & Pidge.jpg|"Get in the goddamn robot Shinji." Team Voltron in Castle Ship.jpg 32885.png|Keith's frustration poking through his normally calm veneer Team Voltron in Another Planet.png Lance, Pidge, Shiro, Keith and Hunk.png Team Voltron Will Dress Uniforms.png Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters